Roses and Ribbons
by antomato
Summary: AU drabble of my friend's Merman!Antonio and my own Prince!Arthur. Uk/Spain fluff.


hey guys! i'm getting out of school soon so expect more fics/drabbles  
also i want to know if anyone wants to request some sort of spuk plot? i have a huge wriiting bug lately and i want some more ideas!  
thanks so much for reading!

* * *

The blonde male had slipped away into the bathroom as usual for his afternoon bath, leaving the overly curious Antonio to observe and soak in his surroundings. It was so much more different then his liquid home, the bright colors and exotic fish filling his home versus the two-legged's strange land world. Antonio's dark green eyes stared at the decorated tiles and carved, smooth stone and he sat preoccupied with just looking. Slowly, his curiosity ebbed on it was like a string guiding him away from his designated spot and the tanned man slipped out of the steamy room without a sound and slipped through the white wooden door silently. Immediately his eyes was confronted with an onslaught of colors and textures and so many new things his senses blurred in wild confusion.

The merman stepped forward quietly, gentle and cautious fingers reaching out to brush over the silk sheets of the bed. The texture was so strange- so very strange. It was smooth and flowed like water, but it was sold and you could wrap around yourself which was what the man did. He let the soft fabric fall over his shoulders gently, curiously examining his appearance with a confident grin plastered on his lips. His little excursion moved on, leading him to the tall darkly colored dresser sat against another wall of the room. Arthur certainly was messy! Hats and feathers, along with small handkerchiefs and jewelry laid on the dark wood, giving the piece of furniture a very messy look and as if you could not find a thing on it's surfaces.

There were several hats, and those certainly alerted the young man's attention as his bright, excited eyes looked over them, his fingers turning them every which way before finally settling the tall hat on his head. Giddy with this discovery, he eagerly decorated his head with several of the colorful assortment. He clapped his hands together happily and his hands rushed to tinker with the new objects, fingers brushing over this and turning over that. He found several brightly colored ribbons, taking a warm liking to them as he held them tightly in a clutched hand, picking up a shining hand mirror. He stared in amazement at the object, a smile growing on his face as he turned his head from side to side briefly to examine his appearance.

Just then the sound of the pounding water ceased, Arthur emerging from the bathroom seemingly rather shocked and a hint of worry on his face. The expression dulled, his eyebrows sinking to flat lines on his face as he spotted the Spaniard wrapped in his bed sheets and mess of various hats stacked on his curly hair. An irritated sigh left his lips as he managed to yank a belt around the hem of his pants before rubbing the cloth roughly on his long hair and tossed rather carelessly back into the steam filled, white tiled room.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde's voice sounded rather frustrated and harsh, obviously displeased with the merman's innocent curiosity. Antonio's smile faltered for a second, wondering of perhaps he had failed in trying to look like all the other two-legs.

"I was just looking, Arthur!" he explained, beaming innocently at the frowning royalty which only earned him a weak sigh from Arthur.

"Wait! Wait Arthur, I want to make your hair nice!" he said, pushing the hand mirror aside and scurrying up from his marble stool, harshly tugging the Brit down. A hefty grunt and slurred words left his lips, though protests met deaf ears and Arthur found himself staring into the surface of the large mirror in front of him.

The ribbons that the darker man had been holding were laid across the table top, Antonio biting his lip as he pensively debated what to use on the taller one's hair. With much debate, he plucked a green and blue from the pearly surface and grabbed the comb from the furniture top as well. Gently, he ran it through the smooth, damp hair, Arthur grunting and murmuring rather colorful words when the brush tugged on a knot in his long, gold colored hair. He pulled it all into an awkwardly held fist, tying the bright, sky blue ribbon in first. Then, he took the longer, dark green one and wrapped it around Arthur's head, tying it to the side and letting the strings dangle. Confident with his superb two-leg skills, Antonio yanked the bright pink one and tied a large rather lop sided bow in Arthur's hair.

"There!" he excalimed, moving forward and plopping himself down on the edge of Arthur's knees before giving the Englishman time to even react to his.. creative hair style. "Your turn to fix mine!"

The blonde man stared rather stunned for a moment, wondering what to eve begin doing. Hesitantly, he gentle took the light blue colored brush, running it very gently through the Spaniard's shoulder-length curls. It was rather endearing how no matter the way Arthur brushed them, they resumed their spring, seemingly just as happy and optimistic as the curious merman. It was quiet for some time, Antonio sitting with straight posture and with eyes locked on the reflection of the blonde working on his chocolate colored hair. Arthur's expression softened as he gently begin to pull it into a ponytail. With the remaining red ribbon, Arthur tied it carefully into a knot and patted Antonio's back once finished. The taller male had already removed the other's collection of hats, and put the sheet away and was groping around the mess atop his dresser.

A sound of satisfaction came from the blonde's throat he pulled a bundle of petals from the vase that had been setting towards the left. The merman blinked in confusion for a second, opening his mouth to question Arthur's actions before he felt the push of velvet against his ear and the entanglement of a short stem in his hair. The blonde had pushed a flower behind Antonio's ear, leaving him to tilt his head ever so slightly and look at the the decoration, a smile showing it's way onto his tanned face and a weak laugh parting his lips in his rush of happiness. Arthur perched his chin on the other's shoulder, noticing the 'difference' in their hair and the Spaniard smiling proudly as if he had done the very best with the yellow mop of hair, only leaving his companion to begin to laugh weakly. Antonio looked at him questioningly, but he too began to laugh softly as he nestled himself against the blonde's chest, pulling his legs up on the seat and running his long fingers over the dark red flower.


End file.
